Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LED chips and more specifically relates to a high-voltage flip LED chip and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor light emitting device and hasphotoelectric performance features of low energy consumption, small size, long service life, good stability, quick response, stable emitted light wavelength and the like. At present, LEDs have already been widely applied in fields of illumination, household electric appliances, display screens, indicating lamps, etc.
In recent years, in order to improve the illumination quality and integration level of LED products, unit area luminous efficiency (lm/W/cm2) has already been an important index for measuring LED chips. Compared with the traditional GaN-based LED normal structure, due to excellent heat dissipating capability and current spreading capability, flip chips become hot products which can satisfy the development trend. On this basis, high-voltage flip products formed by using flip LED chips through serial connection guarantee high unit area luminous efficiency, simultaneously facilitate great decrease of driver costs thereof and become a trend of LED chip development in future.
Usually, a high-voltage LED chip uses fine metal electrodes to bridge different chip units. However, by adopting this interconnection method, electrodes are easily broken at steps and result in a death lamp ; and the process requirement thereof is comparatively higher and the rate of non-defective products is easily decreased. Patent 201210564002.4 introduces a high-voltage flip LED chip. Although this chip solves the packaging problem to a certain extent, the principle thereof is not changed, finally the packaging contact points are still comparatively small and the alignment difficulty during bonding is great.
Therefore, how to provide a novel high-voltage flip LED chip and a manufacturing method thereof to improve the metal interconnection between LED chip units, improve the process stability, improve the rate of non-defective products and the product reliability and improve the extendibility of type design and the luminous efficiency of the LED chip becomes an important technical problem which needs to be urgently solved by one skilled in the art.